The always rising demands for the functionality of the automatic transmission through the requirement for more spontaneity, the ever growing number of gears to be switched, the use-optimized design of the automatic transmission with greater portions of the driving in the high gears as well as the large number of gearshifts in to be executed in slowing down the vehicle to standstill, lead to the fact that gears of an automatic transmission are to be shifted ever more rapidly and frequently in succession.
With automatic transmissions, which can include a converter with which gearshifts are executed by way of a crossover gearshift of two clutches or switching elements, if a gearshift is required, a clutch must be hydraulically disengaged and another clutch must be engaged on, whereby dead time and delays here arise, which are perceived as unpleasant.
In addition, with gearshifts in the motor braking a delay of the vehicle occurs, which is caused by the additional demand for kinetic energy for the acceleration of the rotator masses of the motor and transmission during the gear change.
In the Applicant's DE 199 55 987 A1, it is proposed, for increasing the readiness upon a gearshift, to regularly fuel the motor of the vehicle in the motor braking during the transition from a lower to a higher gear, i.e., in a gearshift; in this manner the energy needed for acceleration can be summoned up for the rotator masses by the motor itself.
Thus, the task forms the basis of the invention at hand, starting from the cited state of the art, to specify a procedure for increasing the readiness of crossover shifts in an automatic transmission, which considerably shortens the reaction times of the gearshifts, in particular in the motor braking and in the part load operation.